Those Damn Hormones
by RealMe07
Summary: Our favorite couple is fighting for no apparent reason and over absolutely nothing...and because of those damn hormones. Birthday one-shot written for To Thine Own Self Be True101! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (This was also her prompt and chosen couple)


**A/N: This particular fic is extremely special. Why? Because this is written for my best friends ever-To Thine Own Self Be True101. June 6****th**** is her birthday, by the way. **

**Ginny,**

**You are absolutely amazing. I hope you know that. **** I couldn't have asked for a better friend on here. We have shared personal thoughts, hints to our stories, and over 530 messages. I'm your beta, and proud to be it! I've never met you, but I feel like I have. I don't have to see a picture of you to know that you're the most beautiful person on the earth. You care about your family and friends immensely, you're hard-working and kind, you are dedicated to your music and writing, and never stop at anything. You have challenges and difficulties, as do we all, but you work around them and get the job done. Even if has only been a few months, I feel like I've known you forever.**

**I'm proud to be your friend. I always will be. Never forget that I'm here and that if you need to talk, I'll listen. If you've had a nightmare and need to let it out, send me a PM. If you have an idea and think it's dumb, I'll stand behind it. **

**Now back to my first point-you're amazing! Don't forget that. Ever.**

**Happy Birthday, Ginny!**

**With Love,**

**~Kate 3**

**I did not come up with this myself. This is her prompt and chosen pairing. Enjoy!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"You're never home, Derek!" Emily yelled through her tear-filled eyes. She fought to keep her voice down, hoping not to wake the little blonde haired boy who was visiting for the weekend. "You're always working-you're almost worse than Hotch!"

"Hotch? I'm worse than _Hotch_?" Derek said, wide-eyed and angry.

"Just about, yes. Except for when it comes to sex, then you'd rather do me all night no matter what we have going on in the morning or who is visiting the night here." She slandered, angry words rolling off her tongue.

"So, what, know you think I only care about sex? You think that's why I'm here?" He said, feeling his heart wrench with pain.

"Well, is it?" Emily scrunched her thin brows together, profiling his every move.

"What…? No!" He said, moving closer to her, his face just inches from hers.

"Then, _**why**_?" She demanded, tears falling freely.

"I don't even know we're having this fight…probably just you're damn hormones." He said, his hand slightly rolling into a fist.

"Emily?" Declan peered around the corner of the staircase, standing on the lowest step. His eyes were full of fright and he was obviously afraid to walk towards the angry couple.

"Yes, Dec?" Emily said, not so discreetly wiping away her tears and clearing her thick-from-tears throat. "What is it sweetie?" She beckoned to him and got him to move away from the steps.

Once seated on the black leather sofa-chosen by Derek-he whispered in her ear, "Does Derek hit you like Dad?"

Those six little words shattered Emily's heart. He really believed Derek would hit her? Or even worse, he'd seen Ian hurt her and other women, including his mother, Chloe?

"_You little __**bitch**__!" The possessive Irishman slapped the brunette across the face, leaving a red hand mark on her porcelain skin. "You think you can just get away with that, huh?" He said, trapping her against the cream colored wall and his heaving from anger chest. _

"_I wouldn't do that, Ian, you know that. I love you." She said, somehow keeping herself calm under his vicious control._

"_So you just expect me to believe that you didn't sleep with that man you keep calling?" He said, her words adding to his anger._

"_No…No, Clyde's just a friend. I swear." She said, sudden tears clouding her vision. _

_He slapped her across the face again, even harder this time. "You're a lying __**whore**__, Lauren. You know that?" She didn't move, just stared back at his waiting ice blue eyes. "__**Answer me!**__" He demanded._

"_I-I slept with him once…" She slowly stated, earning him smash her head against the wall. She was seeing stars, but steadily regained her consciousness and opened her eyes to bravely finish her sentence. "…but it was years ago, Ian, __**years**__. You have to believe me…"_

_His chest rose, his face reddened, his eyes hardened, and his fist rose…and then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a frightened little boy, hands covering his face, in the opposite corner of the room. _

_His son had just watched him beat, and almost kill, Lauren._

Emily pulled Declan from her chest, staring into his ice blue eyes which reminded her so much of his father's. She gently kissed his damp forehead with motherly intent.

"Derek is a good man, you know that. He has-and never will-hurt me in any way. He wouldn't hurt you, either." Declan didn't look convinced, and Emily didn't blame him after his past. She sighed deeply, trying again. "Do you know what my job is?"

Declan nodded his blonde mopped head. "You get bad guys who hurt people."

"Yeah, buddy, that's right. And would anyone like me hurt anybody besides the bad guys?"

He shook his head crazily. "No! You like everybody too much, Emmy."

Emily smiled tenderly. "That's right. Do you know what Derek's job is?" She said, pointing to her husband who was standing behind her.

Declan's eyes shyly met the dark man's chocolate ones and darted them back to Emily. He shook his head 'no'.

"He does the same thing as me." She replied bluntly. "So guess what he'd never d to me, you, or anyone else?"

"So…he's nice?" He asked innocently, cocking his head to the right.

Emily giggled and nodded, pushing the boy's long blonde locks out of his face and behind his ear. "Yes, Dec. A _very _nice man."

That answer seemed to be enough for him, because the boy hugged his role model tightly, and then took off for the stairs, yelling that he was going to play with Sergio as he went.

Derek closed the gap between him and his wife, wrapping his strong and muscular arms around her growing belly. "So…it seems we just had our first ever fight, Mrs. Morgan."

"I wish we hadn't." She frowned sadly and tilted her head up to meet his soft, inviting lips. "I'm really sorry. I guess it was just my 'damn hormones'" She quoted.

"I like your hormones." He smirked, rubbing her outstretched stomach. "They're all because of this little one in here." He slowly inched her red top over her baby bump and kissed the swollen area intimately.

She took her curved index finger under his chin and lifted it to her lips. Gently kissing him she added words Derek couldn't help but agree with: "I guess I love them, too, then."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N: I hope you liked it, Ginny! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**And as for Declan's age…I know it's off, but it's what worked. **** And I know Emily probably couldn't call Clyde while she was undercover…maybe for updates? I don't know, but give me a break. ;) Haha! **

**Review, favorite, and wish To Thine Own Self Be True101 a happy birthday! **


End file.
